dafantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Charis Aegle
Charis Aegle is a fictional character in DA Fantasia created by Indra Setiawan (Intelman). She is a freelance doctor in Arcania. She's also a student of medical, biology, alchemy, and restoration magic. Earlier Life Born as an Arcanian girl, she inherited all her parents wealth at 14 after an unfortunate event stroke her family. Both of her parents were caught by an unknown disease, the doctor misdiagnosed and gave the wrong medication, within an hour, they lost consciousness and died soon. Ever since that, she lost faith in doctors and swear not to listen to anybody else but herself when it comes to medical treatment. She learns biology and other medical fields since then, as well as chemistry. She also learns magic, focused in regeneration. Her goal is to become a professional doctor and field medic to help people or tend the wounded, and also doing research about diseases so that she can identify and hopefully be able to cure unknown diseases. Apparently, she's taking an internship as a freelance doctor. She's willing to help everyone except for the kind of people mentioned above (except under certain circumstances). *Likes: Friends, Laboratory, Biology, Alchemy, Silver, Spectacles, Steak, Oranges *Dislikes: Diseases, Cockroach, Robbers, Pickpockets, Scoundrels, Bandits Grand Meister of Magia Lufthania Elimination Round Before the competition, Charis was basically a coward and tends to not involve herself in a fight or any direct combat activities, prefered to run away and relied on random panic attacks. Reading about the competition, she decided to join in order to at least overcome her fear of combat even for a little, without knowing the entire competition system. She thought the competition would be a team-based where she can be a medic and just stay back, laying down some support buffs while experiencing competitive combat. When she found out that the competition is individual based, she's immediately faced the elimination round in which the competitors were required to face Lunacryst, a monster which can shapeshift into their opponent's very own fear(s). And since Charis own fear is anything related to fighting/combat, Lunacryst simply shapeshift into a terrifying human-like form with face and attacks Charis. This is Charis's turning point, she comes into a realization that if she stays the same, she can never save anyone on the real battlefield. Charis tries to overcome her fear by staying calm and starting to attack Lunacryst. Then she tries to remember a fairytale her mother used to tell, about a water monster which can change shape depends on its prey's biggest fear and size depends on how afraid its prey is to its biggest fear. As Charis's starting to calm down and slowly becomes braver, the Lunacryst shrink in size. Marks that Charis's fear of battle is no longer as big as before. Knowing that, Charis takes advantage and use a vial containing mysterious liquid chemical substance with a similar reaction like Natrium if poured in a water (which later on after the competition, she decided to stop developing it due to certain accident). Lunacryst was blown and defeated, and Charis has finally overcome her own fear, ready to face another mage in the competition. First Round, Against Quartz Vogel Quartz is a powerful female mage adept in using wind based magic to throw Charis off her reach. Charis had a hard time and a decision to quit crossed her mind, however she refused to do so and keep on fighting. Realizing her requirement to draw the circle first before summoning the magic skill allows Charis to create a window with her Stun Vial. A vial which explodes like a flashbang and causes temporary blindness for a short duration. While she had only 3 left, she managed to utilize all 3 vials into exploding consecutively, giving Quartz no time to re-draw her magic circle and left her defenseless. Charis finished the round with several blows to Quartz's head with a heavy book from her bag until she loses consciousness. Charis later apologized and tend Quartz's wound for several days. Second Round, Against Clarise Reinhart Clarise is a female mage adept in using earth and nature element and proves to be a tougher opponent to Charis since she can summon her skills quicker than Quartz. The weather during the competition was stormy and at nighttime, thunder clapped several times during the match. Charis almost ran out of ideas about how to counter her spells until she decided to give her new Liquid Nitrogen vial a test. The vial, exploded and created a chain reaction which frosted several portion of the battlefield due to the weather condition, giving her opportunities to counter Clarise's magic spells. Noticing that Clarise reacted a bit to thunders, Charis did not waste the window and threw several Stun Vials into her direction and the unstable mysterious Natrium-like liquid. Which, in that kind of weather, created a powerful explosion which blew Clarise out of the competition. Claris suffered temporal blindness and several wound, which as always, tend by Charis followed by an apology. After several experience of being hit by vine whips and rocks, Charis gained increased resistance to blunt attacks from this point. Third Round, Against Avarice Nightshade Avarice is an expert female mage and also one of the teachers of Valdis Academy specializing in offensive magic with darkness element. The weather during the competition was foggy, visibility is near and competitors were having a hard time pinpointing their opponent's location. Avarice was protected by several rotating dark balls which also served as a seek and destroy attack once Avarice managed to spot her opponent. Charis needed to disable her dark balls first in order to knock her out. Once she pinpointed Avarice location, Charis threw a Napalm Vial to create a firewall and a covering black smoke, then she threw a Liquid Nitrogen vial from the same direction but this time, thrown behind Avarice to confuse her. And then the third vial is thrown directly at Avarice, which is a Stun Vial. Due to the fog thickness, the vial fails to produce blinding light, but still creates a loud bang which disabled Avarice's hearing, causing her to lose concentration and (unfortunately for Avarice) also disables her dark balls. Which then created a window for Charis to get in through the firewall, and knock Avarice down in one blow with her heavy bag. Charis tend Avarice woundi and apologized. After several experience in the third round, Charis gained increased resistance to darkness element attacks, and also increased accuracy and awareness. Charis also accidentally learned Wind Walk from going through the firewall. Final Round, Against Bing 'Icy' Xing Bing Xing battled Charis at the final round, she's a very powerful and ambitious mage, adept in using several magical elements. The final battle took longer than the previous ones, as Charis has also gained more abilities after experiencing the past 3 rounds. Overall, Bing Xing gained the upper hand since she can summons various of magical elements which often alters Charis attacks, like turning Charis small firestorm into a raging fire tornado, and creating barriers to reduce impact from Charis vials. However at the point Bing Xing decided to deliver the final blow, Charis desperately made a decisive move. Bing Xing released a giant energy ball which chases Charis around and cannot be countered even with the Liquid Nitrogen vial, but as she readies herself to summon another energy ball, Charis decided to just run towards Bing Xing. Panic, Bing Xing cancels her more than halfway done spellcasting and tried to cast a magic barrier instead, but it was too late. Both were blown by Bing Xing's energy ball. Charis managed to get up while Bing Xing is still dizzied as the result of the blast. Charis was declared winner and bears the title Grand Meister of Magia Lufthania. Recent Activities After winning the Magia Lufthania, Charis was granted the chance to learn 2 powerful magic spells and attend special classes at Valdis Magic Academy. However, Charis only took one actual powerful magic spell, Healing Radiance, a recovery ability with area of effect. She instead asked whether she can have a permanent (lifetime) companion as the second prize. "I want a companion, I heard stories from my parents about a magical creature, with an appearance of half pixy and half elf that helps human. If the stories are true... I mean, if I can have one... I really want one... please... It's going to be my childhood's dream come true" Thus, a pixy like creature was summoned, but at the size of small children. Charis named the summon Syl, as she has silvery hair. Charis continues her research and learned several magic skills. Charis developed all her vials and her potions, while still serving as a doctor on call. Her new abilities such as wind walk allows her to reach her patients faster, travelling between Adysia, Arcania, Ashbriar, and Xana has never been easier. Her offensive skill now allows her to fight off troubles like Xana bandits or wild forest creature that tries to attack her, and her healing radiance can heal several injured people or military personnel at ease. Slowly, she gains reputation as one of the greatest doctor. Several months after winning Magia Lufthania, Charis had a laboratory accident which put and end to her research and development of the mysterious Natrium-like liquid. While researching in a dry room, Charis did a mistake in the environmental control resulting in a moist which caused a mass amount of Natrium-like liquid to react and created chain explosion, destroying some of her research notes and development materials. Taking hiatus from most of the recent events, Charis persists in learning about restoration magics, and also her vials and potions potential. At this moment, Charis has become an expert alchemist-mage. Personality + Friendly, loves being around friends and making friends with almost anyone (with the exception of those dislikes) + Kind hearted, helps almost anyone (with the exception of those dislikes) + Intelligent, exceptional knowledge about medical field, herbal medicine, and chemistry (which makes her an excellent doctor) + Fast learner, since joining Magia Lufthania, she tends to observe more of her surroundings. - Only learns basic combat martial arts through experience - Although she has learned combat abilities, there's no stopping for her to sometimes do something silly / mistake like throwing a healing potion to her enemy. - Tends to distrust and being bossy to another doctor or medical personel due to her past. Well, unless it's the person that she's befriend with, or unless proven otherwise by that guy. ? Believing that healing a disease with a magic is just a fraud, thus healing spells are only regenerating wounds but not cure disease Skills and Abilities Character Status *STR : 3/10 DEX : 8/10 AGI : 8/10 *VIT : 4/10 INT : 10/10 MAG : 8/10 *Mana : 1000 - Regeneration : 8 per second *Stamina : 1000 - Regeneration : 8 per second Character Attack Skills Divided into 6 categories : *Normal (no title) : Newly obtained skill *Enhanced : 1st improvement *Advanced : 2nd improvement *Expert : 3rd improvement *Master : Final improvement, the strongest form of the skill *Special : Contains special attribute Abilities and Skills : Gained from Joining and Winning Magia Lufthania Vial attacks : 'Throwing vial items drains stamina depending on the level. Normal vial consumes 20, enhanced vial consumes 40, advanced vial consumes 60, expert vial consumes 80, and master vial consumes 100. * Master Stun Vial : Exploding vial, acts like a flashbang. If comes into direct contact with eyes, will cause temporary blindness for 15 seconds depending on the range, also causes hearing loss if explodes close to the target (the closer it is, the longer the effect will last) * Master Halucinogen Vial : Gas type, causes halucination if being inhaled. Target may seeing things for around 15 seconds, causing confuse and great loss of concentration. * Master Tear Gas Vial : Gas type, acts like a tear gas, only with lesser amount and shorter duration. Causes temporary crying, sneezing, coughing, hard breathing for around 15 seconds. * Master Liquid Nitrogen Vial : Advanced laboratory in Charis house allows her to produce a liquified nitrogen. Creates a mini blizzard, and it will create extra chain ice blasts if used in water or wet environment. * Master Napalm Vial : Produces high temperature firestorm, can be used to counter ice type attack (as it gradually melts them). Master version has a chance to bend air pressure and create a flame tornado. * Master Catalyst Vial : Thrown with another vial at the same time. Increases its effect by 200% * Special Acid Sphere : Used only for killing intent against monsters or wild animals contained in a special sphere vial. Extremely corrosive acid strong enough to melt common steel armors in seconds. Charis prefers not to use this unless in desperate situation. (limited stock to 5) '''Enhancement pills and potions : '''Pills and potions does not require stamina for self usage, but will consume 20 when giving pills / potions to another person. *Master Resistance pill 01 : Cures and resists paralysis. Comes into effect 5 seconds after consumption, resistance lasts for a day in PVE but only 5 minutes in PVP. *Master Resistance pill 02 : Cures and resists poison. Comes into effect 5 seconds after consumption, resistance lasts for a week in PVE but only 5 minutes in PVP. *Master Resistance pill 03 : Cures and resists confusion. Comes into effect 5 seconds after consumption, resistance lasts for a day in PVE but only 5 minutes in PVP. *Master Resistance pill 04 : Cures and resists disease. Comes into effect 5 seconds after consumption, resistance lasts for a week in PVE but only 5 minutes in PVP. *Master Healing potion : Regenerative potion, heals wound and bone fracture (does not rearrange dislocated bones), recovers to full HP. Comes into effect 5 seconds after consumption, 5 seconds duration regen. Master version not only has half duration regen but now only requires a smaller dose, allowing Charis to carry more stock. (limited stock to 10) *Master Energy potion : Increase stamina for 50%. Comes into effect 5 seconds after consumption, lasts for 15 minutes. Master version only requires a smaller dose, allowing Charis to carry more stock. (limited stock to 10) '''Combat Improvisations : '''Running stops the stamina regeneration. All combat actions consumes 20, diverting small-moderate electric type attack by scalpel consumes 100, and wind walk consumes 300. *Master Wind Walk : Charis can now travel swiftly up to 30 meters for every 30 seconds. *Kick : Deliver damage with low strength kicking. There's a chance that the target will be knocked by the silver knot near her ankle. Consumes stamina *Bag and Books can be used to knock enemies physically *Her white robe is equipped with light non-flammable and heat resistance layer. Also can be used as a distraction or block enemy visual *Note that Charis will never use her scalpels to attack enemies. But rather she'll use it to divert electrical surges or lightning type attacks (''depending on the scale, if it's too large then it's useless) *Things she carries doesn't cumber her anymore, she can walk and run faster *Increased resistance to blunt attacks *Increased resistance to dark type attacks *Increased accuracy and awareness '''Magic Spells : *Master Alterate Mana (self) : Converts Mana into Stamina. Stops mana regeneration, quadruples stamina regeneration, and drains mana at the half amount of stamina replenished per second *Master Extensive Heal : Heals target immediately back to full HP, healing wounds and bone fracture (does not rearrange dislocated bones). Master version can heal up to 5 targets at once. Consumes 100 mana *Master Charites' Hand : Revive fallen teammate back to full HP. Master version can revive 2 targets at once and gives extra 50% HP for 10 minutes. Consumes 250 mana Special Abilities There are two of them, obtained by Charis after winning Magia Lufthania *'Enhanced Healing Radiance' Charis emits a holy light which continuously draining mana, regenerating herself and wounds of people around him. Stops mana regeneration and drains 20 mana per second Roughly, It'll have around 20 meters radius area of effect (40m in diameter) : * *20-12 : regenerates HP @ 4% per second *12-4 : regenerates HP @ 5% per second *4-2 : regenerates HP @ 6% per second *2-0 : regenerates HP @ 7% per second *self : regenerates HP @ 8% per second Does not cure illness / poison / removing any negative status, just regenerating health and wounds. *'Syl' A permanent companion. Cannot be considered as pet since she's summoned magically as one of Charis' winning prize in Magia Lufthania. Like humans, she needs to eat, sleep, etc. Syl can talk and usually helps with daily chores or help Charis to get / carry / deliver things. Syl's combat abilities are mostly improvisations, like flying fast and hit opponents hard with bag. She can also throw certain vials as ordered by Charis, or even risk herself by becoming a distraction. All combat actions consumes 20 stamina. Flying fast consumes 100 stamina. Syl can use one magic and it is called "Mana Replenish" which recover target's mana by 300 while also consume Syl's mana by 300. Character Status *STR : 2/10 DEX : 8/10 AGI : 4/10 *VIT : 1/10 INT : 5/10 MAG : 8/10 *Mana : 1000 - Regeneration : 8 per second *Stamina : 600 - Regeneration : 4 per second Trivia *Her nickname is Cha-Cha *Her birthday is May 8th *She lives alone since 14, inherits a pretty large house which she then installed a research lab on what used to be her parents bedroom. *With a goal to become a professional doctor and field medic, she studies at the Arcania University, majoring in Medical, Science, and Chemistry. *She also learns magic, restoration magic to heal wounds. She didn't get to learn teleportation, but mastered short distance wind walk so she can quicly approach people who needs medical attention. *The wing accessory behind her head is her silver hairpin. It resembles a medical symbol, symbolizes her dedication to medical field. *She has a fascination to spectacles. *Also silvers, so a silver spectacles will excite her very much (if she ever find one) and a man with silver spectacles might instantly arouse her. *However she's not into jewelry, despite of her wealth. To her, spectacles are jewelries. *Her spectacle is not an optical spectacle, it's a normal one, she's using it to prevent dirts to get into her eyes, or in some cases, it also blocks chemical substances.